Iwant No Friends
by JerseyMcCurdy
Summary: Sam is moving to Seattle Washington. New school new life. That's before she knew Carly and Freddie. But this time, she decides she wants no friends. SEDDIE Or CREDDIE? Read on yourself


**Disclaimer: I don't own Icarly.**

**If I own Icarly, I wouldn't be posting these as fanfiction. I would have already made them into real episodes.**

**Iwant No Friends Chapter ONE**

**A/N: This is my first attempt. Enjoy :D**

**Thoughts are in **_**Italics.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Sam's POV (point of View)**

"The sun's been shining, and I've been singing. There's a song in my head and it goes Lala.." I quickly grabbed my phone hoping that Dave had replied to my message.  
No such luck, it was just an advertisement message.

Oh man, I shouldn't have sent the profanities filled message back to him.  
I reread for the 600th time the message he sent me an hour ago.

**Hey Sam,  
Sorry for being such a coward..**

_Ok maybe I should have been smart enough to realised that any message that starts this way wouldn't be good at all. And oh yea. You are a coward._

**I don't think I can continue the long-distance thing.  
Sorry if I hurt you. But we have our own life and I bet that **

**you will be meeting many new guys. I don't wanna keep you tied down.**

_WTF? What is he trying to imply? That I would start hooking up guys when I reached the new school? I still bought tons of books on how to continue and have a strong long-distance relationship._

**I know it would be just so difficult to continue... **

**Anyway I'm Sorry. I thought that I could do the long-distance thing.  
I know I'm a bastard. Good luck with your new shool and friends.**

**Dave**

_Shool? He didn't even bother to spell check._

I was really angry. It's only been 3DAYS since I'm gone!  
Just a short freaking 3 days! He couldn't even make it last for a week.

Without thinking, I replied by scolding back every profanities that I've ever known. Right after I sent the message, I regretted. But what was I to do. If only I could undo the message I sent.  
I then quickly typed another one to apologise for what I said.

It's been 2 hours but I've still haven't get a reply message from him.  
I wanted to tell Sandy, my best friend, or should I say **FORMER** best friend about what a bastard Dave is.  
But she had still not replied to my message that I sent 5hours ago. And she still promised that we will never drift apart no matter how far we are.

Give her the benefit of doubt, she may be too busy or her phone has no battery.

I sound like I'm trying to make myself feel better, but anyway that's not my priority now. I need to find someone to agree with me that Dave is a bastard.

I scrolled through the contacts in my phone. There are in fact many contacts. But all the numbers are of my FORMER best friends. At the beginning, they would message and call me to ask about my new school etc. But after a few weeks, conversations became more awkward and slowly the messages and phone calls stop. And they say our friendship will last forever. Pure smelly bullshit.

It took me three times to scan through all my contacts to know that there is no one I can talk or complain to.

I just felt so down so frustrated that tears welled up in my eyes without my permission.  
My Mother and my Step Loser (ok, maybe father..) is always moving to different places.  
Every time we left a place, I would leave behind good friends and the school.

Sometimes I hate my mother. I'm always trying to tell her that I feel very interrupted.. I don't like a life that is always moving about. I want to stay somewhere like a normal person for life.

But my Step Loser would say "Life is short, why not see as much as possible? Humans are not meant to stay in one place. If we were, how different are we from plants."

I sort of understand, but I sort of don't. How can we be normal if we move to a different place once every few months? This is crazy.

This time was the worst. I not only left my best friend, Sandy. I also had to say goodbye to my boyfriend Dave. I've only got together with Dave three months ago.  
Things were just starting to get serious between us when my parents decide its time to move again.

My crying restarts and I muffled myself with my sweater coat, so that my parents on the front seats of the car wouldn't see or hear me like this. I wouldn't want to hear them say things like maybe Dave and I aren't meant to be. Blah blah.

Every single time I leave a place, hurt would follow.  
I can't stand it anymore.  
This Seattle Washington place I'm going, I'm pretty sure history would repeat.

Knowing this makes me mad, angry, sad, and frustrated.

Then suddenly a thought came into my mind.

_If I'm going to leave in a few months, why bother fitting in? I should probably give up friends this time and be a loner._

Wait a minute...

Actually... It's not such a bad idea! That's what I'm going to do.

With no friends, no fun clubs and definitely no **boyfriends****.  
**There will not be any hurt at all when I move on.

I know how to be popular. I've always read magazine articles on the subject. By just doing the opposite, it shouldn't be difficult right?

_I mean, how hard can it be?_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Yay! Can't believe I finally uploaded the first chapter. Hmm, what do you think will happen next? What do you want the story to have?**

**Do drop a review. Even if you do not have an account you can leave an anonymous review. It will mean a lot to me.. So REVIEW! **

**The next chapter will be up.. When I.. LOL. I'll see the response first. **

**Anyway thanks for reading this note**** cause it shows that you've finish reading the whole chapter :D **


End file.
